


Detached Reflection

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, idk how to tag this without attracting fetishists.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: He isn't a girl. He was never a girl. He never would've even known had it not been for the reflection he was born with.





	Detached Reflection

_I'm not a girl._

The realization was so abrupt. Rin had just been thinking in her-- _his_ bed--was his name even really Rin?--he'd let his mind wander, until it reached that conclusion.

He knew it was true. He had a twin brother, Len. She was-- _he_ was always jealous of him. He always looked like a boy. Rin always wanted to look and sound like him. He was the perfect picture of how Rin wanted to be. Even his name was something to envy. Sometimes, Rin would forget the appearance he was stuck with, and he'd feel as if Len was his reflection.

After all, they were twins. It wouldn't take much effort to dress up as each other.

Rin slipped out of bed and stepped carefully over to the dresser, repeatedly glancing over at the bed on the other side of the room. The only light to reflect off of the mirror was the sliver of moon visible through the window, but if Rin focused enough, he could see his false reflection and the clothes messily thrown over the drawers. Len's clothes. As he reached for an elastic, one of many scattered on the surface, he elbowed a water bottle left standing on the dresser and it fell with a crinkly thump on the carpet. Rin flinched and glanced back at Len. Once enough time had passed to be sure he was still sleeping, Rin took an elastic and fumbled with her-- _his_ fingers behind his head until the blond hair was twisted into a tiny ponytail. He rustled his hand against his bangs to rough them up. Already, he was looking like himself.

Next was the actual clothes. Rin pulled the sleeveless nightgown over his head. He hated being naked like this. He was grateful that it was too dark to see his body. He took a random shirt and pair of shorts from Len's drawers and pulled them on.

Just as his head poked back out of the shirt, his foot stepped against something round and crinkly. The water bottle. Before he knew what was going on, his back was on the carpet, his ankles crashed against the drawers.

Rin sat up quickly, hoping to get back on his feet, but he froze when the room lit up.

Len had been woken up. And now he was staring down at Rin, dressed in his clothes. After a paralyzed silence, he finally asked, "What are you doing?"

Rin couldn't find a way to answer.  _I'm a boy. I'm not a girl. I wanted to look like a boy. I wanted to see myself in your clothes._ None of them were right. None of them seemed easy to understand.

The next question was more surprising than any of Rin's thoughts.

"Can I try wearing your clothes?"

Rin nodded, unable to speak. He simply sat and watched as Len pulled his ponytail loose, stripped himself, then pulled on the nightgown that Rin had left on the floor.

He effortlessly transformed into Rin's reflection. He smiled down at Rin, and confessed for him. "Do you think you might be a boy?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry for--"

Len knelt down and hold Rin's gaze with a smile full of wonder. "I think I might be a girl."

_Len was a girl._

Len went through it too. She saw her true reflection in her twin's body. She envied Rin's voice and name and everything that made him feel so wrong. They both felt it. They both knew. They knew what they each were supposed to be. They'd seen it in each other all this time.

"Let's trade names." Rin felt himself smiling at his own suggestion.

Len reflected his smile and nodded. "I've always wanted your name.  _Rin..._ it's short and cute, it's a girl's name."

"And I think  _Len_ is a really cool name," Rin added. "I dunno. It's...just the kind of name I want."

"Then let's do it. Let's trade names."

"Really?" Now he was starting to doubt himself. "You think it's a good idea? I mean, we can probably pull it off without telling our parents, and I'm flatchested anyway, too, but...it'll be hard to get used to."

"Then let's get used to it." His sister stood, beckoned for him to do the same, then extended her hand. "My name's Rin Kagamine. What's yours?"

It seemed so right to hear her say that out loud.

"My name is Len Kagamine."

It was so right to say that out loud.

Rin--the real Rin--nodded with appoval. "I'm a girl." Then she had a sudden burst of giddiness, leaping toward Len and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I'm a  _girl!_ I'm Rin Kagamine!"

The utter joy Rin showed filled Len as well. He was a boy. He was a boy, he was Len Kagamine. The reflection he watched his whole life, the reflection he'd been detached from for so long, so quickly and easily became his own body, his own self.

The twins, reflections swapped and happiness and comfort shared, went to their respective beds shortly afterward. Still, Len couldn't help but lie awake, unable to comprehend just how liberated he was now. He rolled over in bed to see where he'd been lying about an hour ago to see Rin's eyes sparkling right back at him.

They shared another silent smile, another unspoken exchange of relief and love, before returning to their fruitless efforts to fall asleep.


End file.
